El corto vals con el Sol
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Cupido tocó su puerta por segunda vez./ LaviLena./ Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: "Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - Lenalee Lee" del foro; "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".
1. Uno

_**Personaje principal:**_ _Lenalee Lee_

 _ **Pareja:**_ _LaviLena, y... insinuaciones de otras parejas, que pueden ser entendidas o no._

 _ **Desclaimer:**_ _Ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de Katsura Hoshino_

 _ **Aviso:**_ _Este conjunto de Drabbles pertenece al reto: "Mes de apreciación: Noviembre 2015 –Lenalee Lee" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"_

* * *

 _Esta historia debe tener las siguientes características:_

 _Estación: Verano_

 _Rated: K ( plus )_

 _Genero: Romance_

 _Emoción: Rechazo_

* * *

 ** _Uno_**

* * *

El amor no correspondido, al ser jamás alimentado, en algún punto tiende a perecer. Desaparece sin más, y es llevado a algún rincón del recuerdo. Donde ya no quedan en la memoria los fallos cometidos, y a veces representa solo un acontecimiento pasado que tiende a ser dulce por lo atolondrado que fue. Y… justo eso pasó.

Lenalee ya se había cansado de esperar que la mirada de Kanda se desvíe hacia ella. Es más su amistad de años, hizo que la misma idea de una futura relación, se tornase difusa y hasta risible. Lo suyo tenía más pinta de hermandad que de futuro romance, y… tal como comenzó –cuando lo vio por primera vez, en sus tiernos recuerdos de infancia, donde él no estaba dispuesto a siquiera dirigirle la palabra-, se acabó.

Y es por eso, que cuando todo vestigio de sentimiento o anhelo, se fue de su pecho, ella vio otros paisajes –ya no a ese frío invierno, que ella soñaba calentar-, otras personas… alguien que no fuera Kanda.

Una persona que sepa acerca del tiempo que ella guardó esos sentimientos –nadie en realidad-, hubiera pensado, que ese proceso de volver a enamorarse resultaría increíblemente difícil, pero… no fue así. Solo se necesitó un nuevo integrante en su vida. Uno que siquiera tenía una personalidad similar de aquel que hizo a su corazón estremecer por el avasallador sentimiento, y mucho menos desprendía esa frialdad incalculable de su amigo.

En este caso, para Lenalee cupido tocó la puerta con una persona que olía a verano, y que sonreía con tal resplandor, que ella podía jurar estar a puertas del sol.

* * *

 _273 palabras_

* * *

 _Lo único que puedo decir es… tengo sueño, y a ello que esto tal vez sea una mierda, pero lo hecho está hecho, jajaja._

 _Otro punto lo siento, juro que soy más Allena, pero el Lavlena es vida y amor, jajaja. Nah, el Lavlena me inspira para lo que me tocó, o eso creo, así que sin más aquí está, espero a alguien le guste._


	2. Dos

_**Dos**_

* * *

Si bien cupido había tocado su puerta hace… un año, Lenalee no había visto el momento en que algo se realizase. Al principio pensó, que tal vez Lavi, daría el primer paso –a fin de cuentas, él sin reparo alguno, habló de tener una cita desde su primer encuentro-, pero con el pasar del tiempo, y demás, ella cayó en cuenta de que eso era imposible.

Este sujeto, llamado Lavi, a diferencia de su primer interés amoroso, parecía estar demasiado ocupado viendo a todo –en realidad nada-, como para estancarse en un solo lugar. Obviamente Lenalee le agradaba, era la mejor amiga que nunca había tenido, y todo ese tipo de cosas –que era importante, aun si el raro tutor de Lavi, encontraba perjudicial su buena relación-, es más, en una ocasión él aceptó, estar interesado en ella en otros ámbitos fuera de lo amical, y… sea como sea… no pasaba nada.

Era una relación un tanto ambigua. Un momento ella sentía que algo había entre los dos, que estaban cerca de llegar al punto de quiebre donde nada sería lo mismo, si se atreverían a dar el próximo paso, y subsiguiente a eso, Lavi se daba cuenta que –oh-, el cabello que Kanda era muy oscuro y lacio, y… estaba enredado, así que necesitaba ser peinado de otra forma, y luego – en otra desviación, aún más descarada-, le decía que le gustaban las mujeres mayores, y que por eso –sin lugar a dudas-, Miranda Lotto era como que su tipo.

Lenalee no entendía cómo le seguía soportando, cómo es que ella iba a defenderlo cada vez que se metía –con bromas que llegado el momento podían ser muy odiosas-, con Kanda, o el cómo le socapaba cada vez que él se escapaba del trabajo dado por su tutor. O peor, no entendía, por qué ella seguía guardando sentimientos, por alguien que al parecer no sabía lo que es algo serio.

.

Un día de esos, Lenalee sintió un codazo de Lavi en su flanco izquierdo. Ella lo miró sin más y Lavi le susurró en su oído –tal como si fuera un secreto-, unas de las últimas gotas, que necesitaba este vertiginoso sentimiento que iba creciendo en ella –no, eso no era amor-: "Hey, Lenalee, creo que a Allen le gustas".

* * *

382

* * *

 _Tenía dos opciones para esta parte, y al final elegí la tercera opción que no sabía que tenía –no sé si golpearme con algo por esto…-, en fin, no sé si esto al final sea hurt/comfort, o la rebeldía de mi imaginación decida hacer una comedia… no sé. Bueno, sea como sea, aquí está este episodio, si algo sale mal es culpa de Lavi maldito, que no sabe acomodarse en mi historia –me doy cuenta… era que elija a Kanda como el interés de Lenalee… mierda-, y… eso…_

 _¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?_


	3. Tres

**_Tres_**

* * *

Lavi tenía una sonrisa, tan resplandeciente, que por lo irreal de ésta, se podría nombrar como un don. Y Lenalee, cuando lo conoció, fue lo suficiente frívola, para que esa sea la razón primeriza de su enamoramiento.

Bien, sí, eso puede parecer un hecho totalmente desdeñable, y hasta cabe la posibilidad de que lo sea. El amor ahora estaba dado dentro de unos cánones un poco más estrictos, que uno debía conocer a fondo a alguien, antes de apelar que lo que sentía no podía ser más que "amor", que cosas tales como la confianza, amistad, cuidado y respeto, no salen de la nada. "El amor se construye, y no viene hecho"; todos dicen eso. Pero Lenalee creía que existía algo tan mágico como la atracción —esto viene hecho—, y que el destino te puede demostrar si ese amor a primera vista, se volverá un componente en tu vida. Lenalee también con esa idea, había fracasado en su primer amor, y ahora… mientras veía a Lavi, sentía que la misma prueba de si algo bueno podría pasar entre ambos, estaba ya en sus manos.

 **.**

— No te rías de él. Allen fue lo suficiente valiente como para decirme sus sentimientos, él no merece ser tu chiste del día.

— No me reí.

— Pero querías.

Lenalee frunció el ceño, cuando vio que Lavi solo se encogió de hombros en signo de aceptación. Ella ya lo sabía, Lavi había forjado el camino para que Allen acabé por declararse, por simple razón de proporcionarse diversión. Y ese simple hecho la molestaba en creces. Ellos no eran los bufones personales del pelirrojo, y al igual, jugar con sentimientos era malo. Para colmo, había esa espina, que estaba ahí para molestarla todo el tiempo, y ésta solo le decía: "Él no está interesado. Nunca lo estuvo, nunca lo estará. Ya debes retirarte del juego".

— Es que me dio risa, eso de acabar solo amigos. Ya sabes, las redes sociales siempre se hacen la burla de eso. Pobre Allen.

Asintió. Sí, pobre, Allen. Si bien su confesión no la tomó por sorpresa —ya que Lavi, le había hablado del tema con antelación—, en el momento en que se dio, ella se vio impulsada a preguntar, tras rechazarlo, si es que su amistad seguía vigente. Si es que el hecho de decir "no", volvía imposible el tratarlo como siempre. Allen disipó todo su miedo, cuando le recordó que ella era ante todo una preciada amiga.

Sentía pena por él, claro, pero… a la hora de la hora ella sentía…

— Entonces… ¿Por qué lo rechazaste? ¿Acaso no era tu tipo?

— Lo hice porque solo lo veo como amigo, a diferencia de…

— ¿De?

— Nada, dejemos el tema.

* * *

 **447 palabras**

* * *

 _Tercer episodio. La verdad ya me estaba rindiendo con esto. Hasta ya me decía que lo iba a dejar –aún falta el cuarto capítulo así que… sigue en las posibilidades-, pero, al menos logré esto que me moldeó el cómo se desarrollará el último episodio, así que más me vale correr y hacer lo que se debe, jajaja._

 _¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?_


	4. Cuatro

**_Cuatro_**

* * *

— Yo te gusto, ¿verdad?

Kanda de alguna forma se había enterado de lo acontecido con Allen, y por algún motivo, no le encontró gracia alguna, a que todo haya pasado por nada más que la desfachatez de Lavi –el cual a fin de cuentas fue el incitador, de la misma confesión-. Es por eso, que ese día el pelirrojo, había ido en su encuentro, con un moretón en el ojo, y verdades en la boca. Y aunque Lenalee ya intuyó -ni bien verle el rostro-, que algo no muy normal pasaría; admitía que nunca se le pasó por la mente, que lo primero que vendría tras saludarse, sería justo esa afirmación.

Por ende, lo primero que quiso, fue negarse. Se sentía poco preparada para aceptarlo, había pasado un año desde que lo conoció –uno desde que sintió algo por él-, y por más que ella había querido mancillar un camino, todo se salió de las manos, y siempre –pero siempre-, acababa decepcionada de su propio gusto, de Lavi que… sonreía bonito, pero no le podía dar más que eso, de ella que quería seguir insistiendo, pero seguía callando.

El amor muere cuando no es alimentado. Con Kanda fue una pena que nada haya pasado. Él tenía un alma dulce muy oculta en su mal carácter, él tenía el sopor que ella siempre había ansiado. En cambio Lavi… él solo parecía tan libre y feliz, tan… irreal. Lavi era como tocar al sol, y algo le decía que si lo lograba, tendría a sus palmas quemadas, y un dolor infinito que la subyugaría entera, porque él no podía ser todo lo que reflejaba, porque… a veces algunos amores tienen que morir, porque no se les pudo alimentar, y…

— Sí, me gustas pero…

— Pero yo no te puedo corresponder.

Lenalee sonrió, sintiéndose aliviada, no había lágrimas para derramar, siquiera resentimiento por el rechazo, algo le decía que era mejor así. Además, al verlo, por primera vez sin la enorme y radiante sonrisa, más serio que nunca, y tan triste como ella debería de estar; entendió que había estado enamorada de una farsa. De un sol artificial.

.

La segunda vez que cupido tocó su puerta. Éste trajo a un contrario de la primera opción que le dio, y ella de igual forma acogió a este individuo, y lo quiso con similar efusión que al primero, pero al final, todo cayó al mismo lugar, y cupido demostró por segunda vez que suele equivocarse. Y aun así Lenalee, esperaba que la puerta sea tocada por una tercera ocasión.

* * *

 **424**

* * *

 _Siento que esta historia tiene muchos puntos para llenar, pero en realidad puede que esto se deba a que todo es desde el punto de vista de Lenalee, y que en realidad no se podía trabajar más, por el reducido número de palabras. Pero bueno, la historia en sí siempre tuvo el objetivo de ser un romance unilateral, donde Lavi al final la rechace –ustedes ya verán las razones por las que lo hace, aunque yo creo que en su caso, ya es muy obvio-, y todo acabe… pues normal, la vida sigue._

 _Bien, fue entretenido, aunque cuando vi el gran número de romance que hay para esta chica, me di cuenta que aunque me haya tocado romance, era que haga otras cosas. No sé, algo de Lenalee viendo una relación ajena a sí misma, o algo así, la cuestión es que ella no sea la que tenga algo con alguien, oh, bueno, me di cuenta de eso muy tarde, tonta de mí. Y…_

 _¿A alguien le gustó esta historia?_


End file.
